


Lips of an Angel

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Tiberius Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat (very loosely) based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.</p><p>Tony and Rumiko had not been together for a few days. And when Rumiko had already seemed to move on, will he? Or are second chances in order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

It couldn’t have been over. Can it? Then again, he had been rather neglectful. And it wasn’t even his fault! If the world and his enemies would just lay low for about a month, everything would have gone perfectly. 

Tony Stark just had about the worst luck of anyone in the world. 

Rumiko and he were going to go on a date when he had to save the city and most likely the world from the dire fate of some whacked up hazbin villain. Tony could swear that a new villain is popping up every week, and the originality was not up to par. 

Sadly, he missed his date with Ru and he hated himself for it. Not just because it was the sixth date, but because Rumiko said that she did not want to see him anymore. 

So yeah, this was one of the worst weeks in Tony’s life. 

Tony had just gotten to home to his pent house, having walked in on Rumiko and Tiberius having sex. It hadn’t even been a week. And this is what hurt Tony the most, that Rumiko was so quick to move on. 

Tony couldn’t though. He really did care about her. She was definitely the one for him. But he might as well just rid himself of her since she had moved on to another guy. He’s not even good looking, Tony thought to himself as he just laid on his bed, staring at the roof, to the clock, then to his phone. Should he? No, she was over him after all.

But an apology couldn’t hurt at all. Or maybe it can.

It had only been a few days and he already missed her voice and her bubblyness…He just missed everything about her. But damn it all to hell if he were to try and call her first. 

That’s exactly what he did as he pondered a bit longer. It was late, but he didn’t care. 

If he had not broken from his reverie, he wouldn’t have noticed that his cell phone had been ringing. Raising a brow, he looked at how was calling then immediately answered it.

"Hey, Rumiko," he said a very faint smile pulling at his lips. God, it felt so good to actually hear her voice again. "What’s up?"

A breath came over the speaker of the phone. Then, she started to talk. “Tony, I just…ugh. This is difficult,” she started off then took another breath through her teeth.

Tony could tell that something was wrong considering that Rumiko always knew what to say. No matter what the situation. So the fact that she was tongue twisted, Tony could feel his heart break a little bit.

"Rumiko? What’s wrong?"

She laughed faintly then sighed. “I’m stupid, Tony. I know that. But you’re not in the right either. You should have told me that something was up whenever you cancelled on me. I’m a big girl, lover. I can take whatever it is that you have to tell me,” she said softly, almost a whisper.

Luckily, Tony was able to catch all of it and he just sighed. It was great to hear her voice and the fact that it was /her/ who called him first. He thought he was going to have to do it.

"It’s really complicated, Ru."

"You obviously have a lot on your plate then, Tony."

"No, Ru it isn’t that." I just can’t tell you what’s going on. I can’t put you in harms way. "I really care about you, Ru."

"But? I know there’s a but somewhere in that sentence."

"No, no buts. I really do care about you. But, you moved on with…Tiberius."

She just laughed and laughed. And this confused Tony a bit. Why was she laughing?

"You idiot. You don’t know a single thing about women do you? I was…I was trying to get you jealous, Tony. I care about you too."

"I’m glad you do, Rumiko. Because I really love you."

"Wait, run that by me again, lover?"

Tony just realized what he said and froze a bit. That was one thing he never really admitted to anyone. It’s too late now. Can’t turn back.

"I love you, Rumiko."

There was a high pitched squeal at the other end of the line. Tony could have sworn that he had gone deaf from that.

"Hold on one moment!"

Hold on? How was he supposed to hold on? What did she mean?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Glancing towards it, he got up from his sofa and walked over, his cell phone still held against his ear. Opening the door, he dropped it.

Rumiko had been there. She grinned her usual wild grin and jumped into his arms, kissing him on the lips.

Tony was surprised by this, but returned the kiss still.

The woman in his arms pulled back then went to his ear. “I love you too, Tony. You have no idea how long I’ve been meaning to hear that.”

He just smiled brightly then laughed, shaking his head. “I thought you were home. Why did you come all the way over here, Ru? Especially this late at night?”

"Well, like I said, Ty was just to make you jealous. And I suppose it really did work, a little too well. I came over to tell you that I really love you."

Tony’s bright smile turned into a little one. He leaned forward and kissed her again. He really had missed these lips of an angel.

"And I really love you too, Rumiko."


End file.
